User talk:RansomTime
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Conspiracy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan my user page m i doin it rong? A F K When 07:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Is it possible that i could make a walrus article here? Please dont block me for this, Charitwo locked the forum page i made on the community because he did not want secrets to be revealed. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :The walrus conspiracy must never be spoken of, unless you wish to invoke the wrath of the norsemen (seriously, those vikings are angry) -- RandomTime 21:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Those vikings are ruthless. Ever wonder why Rappy is never around anymore? Vikings got to him for speaking of the walruses.-- ::: Well would i be blocked if i do so? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, it'd be a choice of blocking you or being slaughtered by the vikings, sorry about that -- RandomTime 23:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::No really, what is this walrus thing, i keep on getting these weird answers like sekrit or someone locking a page because "secrets might be leaked", im just saying, why is this? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's the nature of sekrits, they're not for everyone to know -- RandomTime 00:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well who knows about it? VSTF? Moncho? Godisme? Staff? Can you tell me that? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::No, I can't -- RandomTime 00:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Well do you know? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC)